This invention relates to new compositions of matter. More particularly, this invention relates to new compositions of matter which are useful as diluents for ultraviolet curable coating compositions.
Monomeric diluents for coating compositions, particularly those useful in ultraviolet curing applications are well known. The diluents for the most part are monofunctional unsaturated materials which act to reduce the viscosity of the total system, so that coating can be more efficiently accomplished. However, because of their relatively low molecular weight, many diluents are of high volatility. This volatility factor causes diluent evaporation which in turn alters the viscosity of the coating itself.
This high volatility also results in coating compositions which have undesirable odor characteristics. Finally, many lower volatility diluents are not of sufficient reactivity to allow their use in ultraviolet curable systems where small amounts of energy are employed in the curing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,167 discloses certain acetal-type polymers. However, the particular acetals utilized in the instant invention are not disclosed.
The Journal of Radiation Curing, July, 1975, discloses certain novel photosensitive monomers and polymers which are of the heterocyclic type, as does U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,942, to Himics.
The Journal of Polymer Chemistry, Part A-1, Vol. 5, pp. 287-306, 1967, discloses certain dioxolane-containing materials which are based upon a reaction between a polyol and a ketone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,377, to Mantell, et al, discloses certain compounds where the ester group is attached to a different carbon atom than are the ester groups disclosed in the instant invention.
It is also an object of this invention to prepare diluents, particularly diluents for ultraviolet curable systems.
It is another object of this invention to prepare ultraviolet coating diluents having improved cure rates, color, viscosity control, and lower volatility.
These and other objectives are obtained by preparing the compositions of the instant invention.